Finally Free
by LookMeInMyEyes
Summary: A Makorra Romance. Might be just a oneshot. Tell me if you want more :


** It's my first Fanfiction so honestly tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading and please review. c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome series of The Legend of Korra.**

"I'm going home to rest up my shoulder for tomorrow." Mako rubbed his left shoulder and started walking out of the gym.

"Wait!" Korra yelled, "I'll go with you. I learned healing from the best there is. I'm sure I could help." She wiped sweat from her brow.  
"So we're all just going to ditch Bo Lin? I see how it is." Bo Lin scowled and continued to kick rock disks into the receiving net on the oppisite side of the gym.  
Korra couldn't help but feel a bit bad because that's exactly what she was doing, ditching him. Not because she didn't want to be around him though. She honestly was going to help Mako with his shoulder. "Sorry. I was just trying to help."  
"It's fine." Bo lin still looked a bit sad. "Pabu will stay with me." Pabu's head popped out from behind a stack of earth disks.

"Come on Korra," Mako lead Korra to the door and she didn't turn to look at Bo Lin before shutting it.

"So what did you do to your shoulder?"

"Nothing. I was just sick of watching Bo Lin swoon over you."  
Korra blushed and crossed her arms. "Bo Lin was not _swooning _over me."

Mako rolled his eyes and kept walking, not even looking at her. "Well did you still want me to go over?" Korra felt a bit foolish asking.  
"If you want to."

By this time, they had reached Mako's and Bo Lin's apartment. Korra looked around, noticing how empty it looked. "Where do you sleep?" It was just meant to be innocent conversation but the look Mako gave her made her regret asking. She muttered, "Nevermind then." It was so awkward there with him. "Well, I guess if you don't need me I'll be off…" Korra slowly started off toward the door, waiting for Mako to interject and tell her to stay. "I'm leaving…Out the door…"

Mako sighed, "Wait, Korra."  
It was hard for Korra to hide her excitement but she tried to stay cool anyway. "Yea?"  
"Let me show you around."  
Korra tried hard to hide her smile but failed, "Okay."

He proceded to lead Korra up the ladder to his bedroom. Korra ran to the window. "Woah. The view from up here is amazing!" She could see right to Air Temple Island from there.

"It's pretty cool," Mako shrugged.

Korra plopped down on Mako's bed and examined his room, "This… is… amazing!"

Mako laughed, losing his seriousness. "It is isn't it?" He sat down next to Korra at the foot of his bed. Korra looked over at him, gazing into his eyes before blushing and looking the oppisite way.  
"What's wrong?"

Korra still wouldn't look at him. Anywhere but him- the ceiling, the floor, her own boots. Mako gently carressed her cheek and turned her face toward his. He leaned in toward her and before Korra could protest, his lips were on hers. And she was kissing him back, nibbling his bottom lip, knotting her fingers into his hair. Mako pulled back abruptly, "I'm- I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Korra shook her head, "No. I liked it. I'd been wanting to do that." She pulled his face back to hers. Korra felt his hands roaming from her hips to up and down her sides, stroking and squeezing as he went. She sighed into his mouth and moved closer to him so that her rounded breasts pressed against his chest firmly. She could feel Mako smile, making her smile too. His lips left her's to kiss and bite her collar bones, her weakness. He gently blew on the wet kisses, making a small moan escape Korra's mouth. Korra blushed, feeling embarressed. "I'm- uh- I'm sorry."  
Mako looked a bit worried, "Why?"  
"I keep… moaning." She looked away.  
Mako laughed, "That's not a bad thing. Think of it as a compliment to me. I love hearing you sigh."

Hearing this made Korra less self- consious and more comfortable. Korra moved so she was laying on the bed and Mako laid on top of her. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. His hand roamed up her shirt but faltered on her stomach. She sat up and pulled off her shirt and released her breasts. Mako still looked unsure. Korra took his hand in hers and placed it on her breast. She whispered in his ear as seductively as she could manage, "I want you to touch me."

Mako looked Korra in the eyes before bringing his face down to lick and nibble her nipples. He became urgent now, kneading and rubbing her breasts.  
"Mako…" Korra sighed and rubbed her hands along his back, pulling up his shirt. He sat up and pulled it over his head. Korra wiggled out of her baggy water tribe pants, leaving her only in her underwear. Seeing this, Mako pulled of his pants too before laying back on her to kiss her neck. Slowly, he moved down to each breast then down lower to her hip bones. He tugged at her panties slightly and looked up at her.

"Uhh… Korra… Can I? Um…"  
"Yes." Korra giggled a little bit at how nervous he was. She was nervous though, too. No one had ever touched her there. Mako pulled off her underwear and took all of her in. He reached down and slowly inserted one finger inside her. She was wet and it slid in easily. Korra was tense and bit her lip as he stretched her. He slid out his finger and pulled off his boxers. Korra had not been paying much attention but she now noticed his errection. Korra gaped and Mako quickly noticed. He blushed and Korra shut her mouth.  
Korra wiggled out from under him and sat on her knees by his toned legs. She reached down and stroked his penis lightly with her finger tips. She just loved how Mako closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as she did so. Korra wrapped her fingers around him and started moving her hand very slowly, up and down. "Korra," his voice was husky. Korra bent over and gently licked up the head of his penis. She put him as far in her mouth as possible then sucked slightly on the tip of his penis. "Uh, _shittt._"

Korra smiled and took him out of her mouth. Mako rolled back on her and looked into her eyes. His eyes showed fear.  
"Are you ready?" Mako had obviously never done this and neither had Korra.

She nodded a bit, "Yes."

He pushed gently into her and Korra gripped the sheets. "Does it hurt?" Mako sounded concerned.  
"It's ok. Just be very gentle." It was killing Mako to go slow. He wanted to thrust into her so hard and fast until he came. "You can go a little faster now. It's ok." Mako started pushing into her faster, still being careful to not hurt her. Mako grunted a bit and leaned down over Korra. She moaned and dug her finger nails into him. Her voice was barely a whisper, "Faster."  
Mako thrusted into her, the bed squeaking and shaking. Korra's back arched and her eyes closed, mouth opening in pleasure.  
Korra's moan was cut off my Mako's lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth, "Uhhh!"  
Her hips rose up to meet his thrusts. Mako pumped into her wildly, groaning . She could feel sweat between her shoulder blades. Everything was warm and wet- herself, Mako. "Ohhh! Mako!"

Mako let out a deep groan. Korra cried out Mako's name and writhed under him. "Mako, I love you." Korra was panting, out of breath, so was Mako.  
"I love you too, Korra" Mako wrapped her in his arms and whispered these words into her ear.  
Korra suddenly felt safe, like no one, not even Amon, could hurt her.

_Finally she was free._


End file.
